Noise Problems
by SasuSaku for Infinity
Summary: Today's New Year and my girlfriend wanted me to watch the fireworks with her but I can't stand the noise. Fuck.


**Dedicated to: **ZaxA who helped me in writing this

**Rating:** M (LOL)

**Characters:** SasuSaku

**POV:** Sasuke's

**Summary:** Today's New Year and my girlfriend wanted me to watch the fireworks with her but I can't stand the noise. Fuck.

* * *

**Noise Problems**

.

"Neh Sasuke-kun, please, let's go to the parade park. I want to watch the fireworks" Sakura pleaded. She wanted me to come with her to watch but, I can't stand too much noise. It annoys me...but I don't wanna disappoint my girlfriend. Fuck it.

"Hn."

"Please Sasuke-kun" she really pleaded while pouting her red lips and making her sparkly emerald eyes bigger. I hate this, she's so cute with that face, with her red mouth, it makes me wanna kiss it... but play hard to get Sasuke, HARD TO GET.

"Hn. Let's stay here tonight... in my bed *wink*"

"Fine. If you don't want to go, then I'll go."

"If you **_can_ **go."

Without any hesitations, I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. I was getting on my nerves. (is it really 'on your nerves' Sasuke? LOL) I want her now. It's her fault of being too seductive *blush*. Lucky for me she did not protest. "Mmph" she moaned which gave the advantage to let myself in. And then are tongues were dancing in harmony.

I pushed her on my bed.

"Very sexy Sasuke, but you can't change my decision, I'll still go" she purred

"Aww, no kun?" and then I removed my shirt. Even though it's dark, I can tell she's bushing. I crawled on to her and unhooked her bra with one hand, cause I'm an expert. Then I kissed her again. I licked her mouth, savoring it's strawberry flavor. Though I hate sweets, I just can't resist her temptation. Slowly, I trailed down and unbuttoned her shirt, and zipped her skirt.

"you're so naughty Sasuke-kun, but I like it"

She threw her shirt and bra leaving her springing white valleys that were heavens in my eyes. She was madly blushing. I kissed her neck then I made a Hickey.

"Ouch, Sasuke-kun" she moaned.

"Sorry, that was too hard, I can't resist you idiot"

Then her cheeks, then her mouth. I started to play her valleys and then I sucked it. She moaned. I sucked and sucked until it was really hard and soaked.

"I can feel your erec****, is it really har- fuck, I stained your pants"

"Hn. You must be getting really wet" I smirked.

And then I threw away her skirt leaving her white undies. She looked like an angel, a tempting one. For equality, I started to remove what's on me.

"Let me help you Sasuke-kun" she said smiling on me. "This damn thing is hard to remove"

"Just wait, you'll spoil the excitement" I said smirking.

We were all out of our garments and just waiting for the chance to go for it. Oh, forgot something, condo**, for safety.

I inserted one then two, then three, until four of my fingers fitted her. She moaned.

"Sasuke- kun, I want you to enter inside me now, please"

"Hn. fine"

I removed my fingers and her juice spilled out leaving her moaning in either pain or pleasure. I licked the mess. Damn, it still taste better than tomatoes. I savored every drop of her. I can tell that she really likes it.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, now"

Slowly, I slid in her. It was easy as she was wet enough. I too, moaned. I was thrusting more, more and more.

"Sasuke-kun, kyaa! Faster" she exclaimed as she was digging her nails in my back. It was really painful yet sweet.

I was thrusting faster and faster, my manhood was getting harder in.

"Sasuke-k-kun, kyaa!"

"Say my name..."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna blow, kyaa!"

And now we both spilled. I was totally exhausted so I collapsed in between her valleys, not removing what's mine that's in her, while she played with my hair.

"You baka! I should have watched the fireworks by now, y-you sexy beast!"

"Hn. Let's stay like this for a while, I like this sticky and warm feeling"

.

.

.

"Look Sasuke-kun, they're starting the fireworks" she happily said still playing with my hair but I was out of her and I was hugging her tight in our blanket

"See, those fireworks can be seen here, It's just a right choice not to go" I smirked

"Yeah, the moment you kissed me, I changed my mind, still I want you more than those fireworks. I love you" she said.

"I love you too"

"Happy New Year Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Happy New Year"

.

* * *

**LOL. This is sooo short. Sorry folks, I rushed this. Just wanted to make something for New Year**

**It's kinda weird that it's Sasuke's POV, but, for a change. LOL.**

**BTW, Happy 2013 to all, may you have a good year.**

**Please, REVIEW**


End file.
